Misuzu Kusakabe
Summary Misuzu Kusakabe is a proud swordswoman and onmyouji coming from the prestigious Kusakabe clan, specialized in exorcising demons. She possesses great power; so much that she obtained the Kusakabe’s Five Treasures in fair matches with their owners when she was still a child. It is later revealed it is because she possesses a void fragment. In front of such power, the clan’s elders exiled Misuzu and her mother, both of whom have since been living together in an unoccupied mansion of the clan. She represents the sin of Pride. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Low 7-B, higher over time Name: Misuzu Kusakabe Origin: 11eyes-Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Onmyouji, High school student, Void Fragment Powers and Abilities: Master Swordsmanship, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Awareness and Senses, Magic, Ki and Energy Perception, Analytical Prediction via reading her opponent's movements and body language, Instinctive Reaction, Life Detection, Power Reading (Through analysis of her opponent), Enhanced Magic Capacity, Exorcism, Purification (Type 2), Shikigami, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and Fire Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Regeneration (Low) | Same plus gradual Statistics Amplification via Doujigiri Yasutsuna Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Takahisa who can vaporize humans, and blow up rows of trees. Can harm Ira who tanked her attack which destroyed a section of a concrete school bridge) | Small City level (Comparable to Misao), higher over time Speed: Supersonic (Can move faster than the sounds she produces and can also attack faster than the speed of sound) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can toss things several things her size with ease) | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small City Class Durability: Small Building level (Tanked attacks from people comparable to Ira) | Small City level (Tanked hits from Misao) Stamina: She can keep fighting despite been severely wounded, such as her internal organs being almost destroyed. She can fight effortlessly against hundreds of Larvaes, even advanced ones. She was keeping up with Ira’s destructive attacks and Acedia’s lasers for a long time. She kept fighting Misao despite having Doujigiri Yasutsuna drink her blood and eat her flesh more each second. Range: Extended Human Melee range with her swords, Tens of meters with ranged attacks and shikigamis Standard Equipment: The Kusakabe Five Treasures (Kogarasumaru Amakuni, Kannagiri Nagamitsu, Kashagiri Hiromitsu, Raikiri, Doujigiri Yasutsuna), Several Shikigamis Intelligence: Skilled combatant (Those of the Kusakabe draw upon every school of swordsmanship, perfecting all their techniques to use against the inhuman) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Misuzu was able to keep up with all of the Black Knights, both in speed and power, even somewhat with Misao who is the strongest member the Kusakabe clan has ever had. * She severely damaged Ira by using a spell that destroyed the entire concrete bridge between the two school buildings. She damage dealt didn’t kill him, but he was unable to properly fight from that point onwards. * She was dodging all of Acedia’s beams and lasers for several minutes, and keeping up with a full-powered Ira, a master of martial arts, in the same way. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Swordsmanship expert: Misuzu is an expert in kendo, being able to wield different katana effectively and can face almost all kinds of enemy. By the time of the story, there is hardly anyone who can fight her and win in a one-on-one battle. Her sword style is excellent and her use of the Kusakabe Swords and their powers is perfect. Her skill was even complimented by Misao Kusakabe, the strongest member of the clan. * Kusakabe Five Treasures: They are five legendary swords owned by the different houses of the Kusakabe clan. All five swords are in Misuzu's possession, after defeating their previous owners, and are kept them in her finger nails via dimensional magic that she learned from forbidden scrolls created by one of her ancestors. All the swords are powerful weapons and artifacts that have absorbed the blood of the demons they first slayed and thus gained the power of the demons. ** Kogarasumaru Amakuni: A black katana that Misuzu uses most often. Its abilities are unclear, but it seems to be absorbing energy from the surroundings, keeping it continuously strong and solid. It is also the fastest of the five swords. ** Raikiri: A lightning-shaped katana that has lightning attribute. It is the most versatile of the five swords, holding various lightning techniques within it. It is very effective in dealing with large masses of enemies, and is the only sword that has ranged attacks. Bolts, explosions, blasts, and projectiles of electricity can be created from the sword. The strongest technique is a huge blast of electricity that can either be used for area damage or concentrated to a single point and annihilate anything in the way in a straight line. ** Kashagiri Hiromitsu: A very large and heavy twin-blade katana. It is the most destructive and largest of the five swords. It possesses the fire element, which increases its destructive power, even more, when activated. ** Kannagiri Nagamitsu: A katana with a seemingly short blade at first sight, but its length can extend up to that of a normal katana’s to surprise the enemy. This sword has no special powers but is the one that desires the most skill, as it is the hardest of all to use and is the most unpredictable sword. Its main purpose is to be unpredictable by constantly switching its length and trick the enemy. ** Doujigiri Yasutsuna: The strongest katana in the Kusakabe Swords, having the powers of other ones. It can shoot strong fire spells and is the second most destructive after Kashagiri. It can further boost its destructive power by feeding on Misuzu's flesh and blood. The sword devours the life energy of the wielder and turns it into a great power. When the boost is activated, spikes will pierce her arm and demonic-looking hands will grow from the handle and squeeze the wielder's arm, absorbing her life energy and hurting her when she uses it. The more energy the wielder allows it to consume, the more powerful the sword gets, but the higher the arms will reach. If the sword is overused, it may turn Misuzu into a demon. * Onmyoudou expert: Misuzu possesses a wide variety of techniques used by onmyoujis, whether they are offensive, defensive and used for information gathering. ** Elemental spells (fire, water, earth, wind, lightning) ** Blood Manipulation: She can transform her own blood into energy if spilled. In her final battle against Misao, she gradually sprayed her blood over a small area while fighting, then transformed it into energy strong enough to hurt her. ** Body enhancement: She can make her body stronger and more durable through spells. ** Shikigami: The arts of shikigami involves using one own's magical power to manipulate invisible spirits in the environment, and make them abide to one’s will. Carefully crafted talismans are used to enable temporary materialization of the spirits. Shikigami can be used for offense, defense, scouting, reinforcing, manipulation and even giving life to objects, though the main purpose of shikigami is demon exorcism. Misuzu’s Shikigami can possess animals like ferrets and she can manipulate them. * Enhanced Awareness: Misuzu can feel many sorts of energies around her, whether it’s magic (any sort and any element), ki, foreign spells or other onmyouji spells. She can also sense the presence of others and life itself from several meters away. Key: Base | Doujigiri Yasutsuna Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:11eyes -Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Purification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Blood Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7